


Don't want to finish like this

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Euro 2016, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after the game Belgium/Sweden and Zlatan is a little sad but have one discussion with Maxwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't want to finish like this

**Author's Note:**

> Was a little emotional with this, before Zlatan is one of my favorite player... And i was so sad after the game.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Zlatan was angry because of the fact that it's been his last game with Team Sweden... He was also sad.   
He didn't want to finish like this his international career... He wanted to cry, he wanted to talk about this. He is only human... 

When he was near the hotel, Maxwell calls Zlatan and tell him "when you are in your room, Skype me".

It's what did Zlatan.

"Hey, I have watched your game and I feel so sad about you, I wanted to hug you and to tell you that you are the best player"

"Thanks..."

"I wish I could be here to support you and tell you that I love you"

"Maxwell..." and Zlatan has begun to cry

"Oh Love... I know that this Euro means a lot to you... and that you didn't want to finish like this..."

"It's hard to score when the other country do the game of their life and want to prove that they are better than us..."

"I know how you feel, it's the same with Brazil..."

"I can't believe I finished with Team Sweden like this.."

"You should maybe say that you accept the proposition for the Olympics Games so you can be in Brazil and we could be together"

"Yes, that's not a bad idea, I will think about it..."

"Maybe also you could come now in Brazil and enjoy a little the holiday with me and rest a little"

"Oh yes!"

"Yes and we could make love, I could cheer you up and make the visit to you of Brazil. That's one good plan?"

"Yes! Thanks for the idea"

"It's totally normal for my dear"

"Really thanks, Max... I really needed that"

"I know. I know you since years"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

When they ended the call, Zlatan was a little better and he couldn't wait for see Maxwell. And he will think again at the idea of the Olympics.

**END**


End file.
